Minecraft Storymode: The Adventure Begins
by ObsessedwithFanficsthegirl
Summary: After all the legends and fairytales that the world has been told about, what happens when it all changed with just a block? What will Jesse do in rough situations? Will she embrace the anger inside of her? Or is it something else? #Lukesse
1. Prologue: How it Started

**PROLOGUE: How it started...**

**This story is about FEMALE Jesse! So just saying Incase you wanted to know!**

A long time ago, there were four friends. Gabriel, Ellegard, Magnus, and Soren. They were heroes because of the extraordinary adventures they went on. They became legends across the world! The four friends were known as, The Order of the Stone. Me and my friends, Olivia, Axel, and Reuben( My pet pig), went to a building competition called Endercon which was where one of the greatest heroes (Gabriel) was going to be.

When we got there we bumped into a group called "Lukas and the Ocelots". This group contained Gill, Maya, Aiden, and Lukas. They were rivals, bullies, and boy were they stupid! When we were about to begin, a friend of ours joined in. Her name was Petra, but it wasn't long until we realized she was a friend of Lukas. After our build was done, Aiden started to burn it down with lava. Unfortunately, Reuben caught on fire and ran into the forest.

Axel, Olivia, and I went to look for Reuben in the woods while the fire destroyed our amazing firework Creeper. After I found Reuben, we were attacked by mobs and I told him to run away. Thankfully, Petra saved me from being eaten alive by spiders. She told me she was going to trade a witherskull for a diamond with a random guy. She told me to befriend Lukas and I decided to give him a chance.

I came along with her to make the deal. Petra went to look somewhere else while I stayed there Incase the man came. A few minutes later, Ivor (The guy) came and we traded the witherskull. We looked in the chest he said there were diamonds in. There was lapis instead! We tried to track down Ivor but he snuck into the main event of Endercon. Everyone tried to get as many materials we needed, even Lukas.

When we found a way in we found a creepy basement we realized Ivor was making a Wither. While we were in there Axel stole a few potions which most of us knew was wrong but let him anyways. We got attacked by an iron golem Ivor spawned in and ran out of the basement. Lukas wasn't with us so I decided to get him back while the other seek out Gabriel for help.

I got Lukas out and I grabbed his hand so I knew he was with me. When they tried to explain to Gabriel, we heard somebody in the distance ask a question. He started saying things such as " Do you really believe anyone can be great?" I recognized his voice and pointed him out as he went on stage. "Ivor?!" Gabriel gasped at the sight of the man. "How do you know who he is?!" I asked Gabriel. " I don't know if I ever really knew him." Gabriel said in a sad tone. We could've defeated it right then and there but Axel stole the potion. By the time they threw it, the Wither protected the commandblock inside of it.

Suddenly a giant Wither absorbed every block in its path until it became bigger than Endercon itself. We all went to Gabriel's fortress and we found a Nether portal. Gabriel said to go through so Axel, Olivia, and Reuben went in. Lukas stayed out to make sure everyone goes in. Gabriel gave me an Amulet so we could find the rest of The Order Of The Stone. Before I knew it, Gabriel and Petra were being pushed toward the Wither Storm. I chose Gabriel because he was higher up and more likely to get caught than Petra. Sadly, before I could react, Lukas and I fell into the portal.


	2. Chapter 1: In The Nether

**Chapter 1: In The Nether**

Lukas and I fell outside the portal onto the ground. "Where's Petra?" Axel asked as we got up on our feet. Lukas replied " We did everything we could..." "What are you saying?" Axel's voice started to rise.

"Jesse, what is he talking about?" Olivia came in with a worried look. "It was chaos...there wasn't much I could do..." I said to them. "Jesse's right..." Lukas added. I continued "Petra is still up there..." " I got scared...just for a second..." Lukas looked down in guilt. "You got scared?" Axel started to walk over to Lukas. "It wasn't my fault!" Lukas started to panic a little. "You got scared...and it's not your fault?!" Axel sounded menacing and he gave a bad look at Lukas.

"Back off, Axel!" Olivia said to him. " We gotta go back for her!" Axel started to walk to the portal.

"No! We just have to wait..." Olivia said. " Think about what your walking into!" I added " There's nothing you could do...you'll just end up getting yourself killed..." "You don't know that! You don't know!" Axel shouted. "Hey! There she is!" Lukas called out pointing at the portal. It turned out that Ivor was the one that came out of the portal. "You again!" He said as he glared into my eyes. The giant Wither Storms tentacle went through the portal and destroyed it. "Ivor.." I sighed as he started to get up.

"You ruined everything...don't pretend like you don't know..THIEF!!! You took my most valuable potion!!" He started to yell. "You can't blame us!!! Your plan, Your monster, your fault!!!" I yelled back. "Maybe, but if you hadn't stolen it from me, I would've destroyed it. And all those people would've been saved!" There's nothing left up there! Nothing but that Witherstorm..." he replied. " Why are we wasting time talking to this jerk?! We have to go and get Petra-" Axel said. Ivor interrupted "The girl...I saw her."

"While I was running to the portal, I passed her. She was running in the opposite direction! Such bravery...Of Course, there's a fine line between bravery...and stupidity...and your friend...has crossed I-" Our friend was in trouble because of you!!!! We're stuck in The Nether...because of you!" I shouted. "You have much bigger problems to contend with...through that tunnel is a network of minecarts built by the Order of the Stone. It's your only way out..." he sighed. "I don't like this...but...he might be right..." I said. Ivor replied " Bravo for embracing the truth..." a sudden whining noise was heard behind us. I looked over hehind me to see what that was. "What was that?!" Axel said nervously. "I would wish you good luck but luck won't carry you through the nether..." Ivor smiles. " You have my sympathies..." He pulled out a potion and drank it. He disappeared into thin air right in front of me. I looked back again, there was a ghast! "RUN!!!!" I shouted as we ran away. "This must be what Ivor was talking about!" Olivia yelled as we ran to the minecarts. "Everybody hold on!!!!" I said as we drove off into the unknown.

"Wow...T..The Nether..." Lukas stuttered. " Yeah...that is a lot of lava...and fire...and other things that can burn you to death..." Olivia added.

"OH NO!" I shouted as we saw a big drop ahead of us. "Oh that's a drop!!! That is very very much a drop!!! Lukas screamed. I yelled "Everybody hold on!!!" As we dropped downward. Suddenly, we started to run out of track. I pulled the lever on the side and we didn't fall off. Unfortunately, we all went different ways of our own.

**Lukas' POV**

As we went our separate ways, I was stuck with Axel. "Hey...I know...you might be mad...but...I wanna start over..." I asked. " I don't wanna start over...I wanna ask a favor..." Axel snarled.

"Ok...fine...what do you want?!" Lukas asked.

Axel sighed and poked Lukas on the shoulder.

Lukas turned his head and Axel gave a serious look. "Don't...touch...Jesse...do you hear me?" " W...Why not?" I complained. "You might be cool with everyone else...but I'm watching you!" Axel looked furious at me. We both saw a drop incoming but then we got split up before the drop. After a few twists and turns I bumped into Olivia and a few minutes later Jesse and Reuben bumped into me.

**JESSE'S POV**

After everything, we finally got to our destination. "There's the portal!" I said. "This is what Gabriel was talking about!" Lukas spoke. Axel came in "That's our way out!" "It must lead back to the surface!" Olivia said. "The surface is also where that creature is!" Lukas added. Axel was about to go in but stopped. " He's right! We have no idea what we're walking into...it could be dangerous..." I stated. We all stared at eachother for a bit. " Thanks for being so brave, Axel..." Lukas said. Axel continued "All right. I'm gonna go! I'm gonna go right now!" For some reason, I felt a little angry. " Stop stalling!! You said you would go!!" I yelled. " Don't rush me okay?!? Here I go!!" Axel replied. I sighed and said " Hey I'm right behind you!" Olivia continued" Be safe up there, Axel!" "Ready or not...here I come..." Axel said before he entered the portal.


	3. Chapter 2: Lukas and Axel

**Chapter 3: Lukas and Axel**

When we got out of the portal we decided to build a shelter. We decided a small dirt hut so if it rains, we won't get soaked. "Oh man!" Axel said in excitement. " What?" Olivia asked. " I'm gonna tell you something, but you have to promise not to freak out!" As Axel was freaking out. "What is it?" I replied. Suddenly Axel pulled out a few cookies " I have cookies! One for me...one for Olivia...One for Jesse..." "Thanks Axel!" I replied. Axel continued " And one for Reuben...Sorry Lukas, I only had four..." I noticed that Lukas was sad, He was definitely hungry. "Take it Lukas..." I said. "Oh..no...no...I...can't do that..." Lukas replied. I Continued as I gave him the cookie " I insist..."

Axel came in and said " That cookie was for you Jesse! Not for...**him**..." Olivia decided to lighten the mood and asked Lukas a question "If you had to would you rather fight 100 chicken sized zombies...or 10 zombie sized chickens?" "Choose wisely!" I added. Lukas replied " That's a good one...lemme think..." "How can you guys joke at a time like this?! Petra's still out there!" Axel said angrily. " Petra wouldn't mind at all! She'd want us to keep our spirits up!" I replied.

After a few minutes later, Lukas started to talk. "Fine then, we should get some rest. We gotta start looking for this temple as early as we can...Now my guess is, if we start at the portal...and kinda split up-" Axel interrupted "Whoa! What are you doing?!" Lukas questioned "Did i do something to you? I'd like to know...you keep getting on my case for what seems like no reason!" I suddenly started feeling angry for some reason." You can't just bark orders at us, Lukas! You're not our leader!" I said in a menacing tone. "What i'd tell ya?" Axel added. Lukas replied "Well, someones gotta step up!" I barked back at Lukas saying " Its not you!" Axel came back in and said" Your the only one wearing that stupid jacket! Don't tell us what to do!" Lukas started to yell "Take. That. Back." " Cant...wouldn't! Axel said with a glare.

Lukas replied "I get to wear this jacket...because i know how to build! But that doesn't mean i don't know how to break things!" Axel interrupted " Your threats don't scare me, now that we know how you really are! Lukas turned to me and yelled "Jesse...your friend is WAY out of line! I wasn't going to bring it up, but i can only take so much!

" I started to yell "Leave Axel alone!!" Lukas raised his voice even more "You don't think he's over the line!?!" I replied " He's on it maybe...he's not over it!" Lukas said "You know...of course you'd take his side!" Axel " Uh...yup! The right side! Haven't you done enough damage for one day!? Petra might be dead because of you!!!!!" Olivia decided to stop this argument "Your taking this too far Axel!" "I don't have to take this! Listen...why don't I just leave and let you guys hash this out?!" Lukas asked. "You can't leave!!! It's dangerous out there!!" Olivia said. " I can take care of myself...It's what Axel what's right?" Lukas replied. "Be careful out there..." I said to him. Lukas replied "Always am..." Lukas left the dirt hut while Olivia, Axel, and I sat down.

After a few seconds of Axel blabbering of how Lukas was acting Olivia said " Your being ridiculous...and if anything happens to him, I'm blaming you." Olivia looked at me angrily. It started to rain "I didn't know it would rain..." Axel said. "You feeling good about yourself?" Olivia added. Finally I said...

"He'll be fine..."


	4. Chapter 3: The Temple

**The Next Morning **

Finally, it was morning, I was terrified though. Will Lukas be mad at me after yesterday? Why did I say those awful things? I stood up and saw Olivia was already awake. " Hey Olivia! Did Lukas ever come back?" I questioned. " He isn't here, right?" She asked me. I replied " Oh..." I guess Lukas didn't want to face me and Axel after what we said to him.

Axel woke up shortly after I did. After a few minutes we decided to find Lukas.

"Hey guys..." Lukas said as he appeared from a tree. " I...um..I picked some apples! Your more than welcome to some if you like...even Axel..." He continued. I suddenly replied, " No thanks..." Olivia cured the silence and said " You got up early and did all this?!" Lukas replied " I figured we had to eat..." he held an apple out to Axel suprisingly he took one. " Are you...apologizing?" I questioned. He said " No I...I just...I seriously picked a ton of apples..." I replied "Oh-k..."

" I had some time to think though...I'm resourceful...y'know? People always say that. And I am a good friend...Most if the time I'm a good friend...Now yesterday I wasn't at my best for one second...and it's like...none of that matters...except for one thing...Petra still needs us! I let her down once...it won't happen again..." Lukas said. For some reason, I didn't care what he said and replied " Just...keep your distance..." Olivia looked over "Jesse...come on...he's been here all night!" Olivia said in a sad tone. " No...it's okay. I'll take that." Lukas said.

" Alright then...let's head out" I said moving the plot forward. After a few steps through the forest, Axel spotted something " Look at that thing!" He started running toward it and we followed him. " What is it?" Olivia said in confusion. I replied "Let's get a closer look..." When we got closer, I realized the statue on the abandoned building looked like the Amulet Gabriel gave to me. " What are we waiting for? Let's go!" I said.

When we went inside, I decided to warn everyone." Let's just all be careful..." I said quietly. Olivia replied "Okay" I continued " If you see anything...call it out...We don't have a lot of time..." Axel looked to his left and said "isn't it weird how dispensers are carved to look like spooky little faces? What do you dispense, little guy?" Olivia interrupted " Iiiiii get the feeling we really don't want to find out..." Suddenly, we heard something somewhere around us. I started to walk forward but more noises were heard. Reuben got scared and ran over some pressure plates. We all started running and we ran over them too.

We all screamed because the door closed behind us. " What was that?!" Lukas said really fast. " That's probably not a good thing...aw cmon dispenser faces...I thought we were friends!" Axel said displeasingly. " RUN!!!" I shouted as the dispensers fired arrows towards us. As we ran I got hit by one but thankfully I only got hit once. We were trapped between a dozen dispensers shooting on each side of us.

" We activated the dispensers with that pressure plate...If we can figure a way to trigger it again...I bet that'll shut em off..." Lukas suggested. "There's a crafting table! Maybe we can make something useful! Olivia came in and replied " Out of what? We don't have anything! All of our tools and materials are back home!" I thought for a bit and said " Alright everyone, empty your pockets! Let's see what we've got to work with..."

After we showed our materials, I gathered them up to see what I can craft. I decided to make a fishing rod. " Let's do this..." I said to myself as I aimed for the pressure plate. When I hit it, all the arrows shut off. " Alright!!!" Lukas said in relief. " The Order of the Pigs luck is changing!!!" Axel said in excitement.

We walked up some stairs and we entered a room. " This must be thier enchantment room" Lukas said as we started splitting up. " Doesn't this look like Ivor's creepy basement?" Axel said nervously. I looked around for alittle and found an Enchantment Table that contained and enchantment book. I started reading "These five members...five friends...Together would give so much to gain thier rightful place...as five heroes. They would author their own end. They would slay a dragon."

" Ivor was a member of The Order of The Stone?!? The stories never mentioned him!!!" Olivia exclaimed. " This might explain why Ivor had such a grudge against Gabriel..." I said. Olivia continued " They lies to us! They lied to the whole world..." Axel interrupted " Why would they do this?" Lukas added " This is so crazy!" I replied " The Order may not be what we thought they were...but Petra is still out there! That monster is still out there!!!" Lukas said " Jesse's right...we need to focus on what we came here to do..." Olivia looked to her right and questioned " Where do these stairs go?" I came over to see what she was looking at. I replied " They go up." We walked up some more stairs. This led to some sort of controlling area.

" Now this looks cool...What happened to the walls?" Axel said. I replied " More like...what happened to this whole place?!" Olivia looked around and said " This must've been where they met!!" " So...where are they then?" Axel asked. " Gabriel said that once we find the temple, the amulet will lead us to The Order of the Stone." I said. "Well what are you waiting for? Pull it out then!" Axel said anxiously. I lifted the amulet in the air waiting for something to glow or light up. " Is...something supposed to happen?" Olivia asked. " Well that was a let down..." Axel said in disappointment.

"There's gotta be something missing. Look around and see if you can find anything!" I said to them. After some looking, I found some levers connected with red stone lamps. I messed around with some of the levers and I lit up all the lanterns. I figured, maybe if I put the lantern on the pedestal, it would have something to do with the light pointing toward the lamp. I put the amulet on the pedestal and it showed two lights pointing at parts of the map.

" It's incredible!!" How did they build this?! Okay...now I'm impressed!" Olivia said. I replied "This looks like some sort of tracking system! It's the Order!!! It's showing where they are right now!!!" Lukas interrupted " Looks...We don't know how enough of how this thing works!! Maybe the amulet only tracks them when they're on the surface? Or maybe it doesn't work in the Nether...we have to go off of what we **DO **know.

" I replied " Look...Ivor is still out there somewhere! That Witherstorm is still out there!! We **KNOW **that Gabriel was trying to tell us something...We've got to find the Order of the Stone!" Axel looked on the map and said " But there's only two lights...there are only two members of the Order left?" I walked up to the map. " He said Soren was missing..." Lukas interrupted " That leaves Magnus..." Olivia stepped in " Or Ellegard..." I replied " let's head out..."

Lukas walked back and said" I'm not going with you guys...I have to stay here...If I know Petra, she's probably doing everything she can to find this place" I replied " Just...stay safe okay?" Lukas sighed and said" If there even is a small chance she survived...I have to stay...go...get help!! I'm gonna focus on making this place safe for nightfall...this temple is pretty big though...If were gonna have a chance at fortifying it...I'm gonna need some help...if...uh...maybe one of you guys...can hang back with me?"

"Sounds like Olivia'll have you covered while me and Jesse are out finding Magnus!" Axel said in excitement. Olivia looked to Axel and said " " Finding Magnus?!" You really think that's how it's gonna go? We need Ellegard!!! She's the world's greatest engineer!!! She'll figure out a way to stop that thing!!!" Axel stepped in and raised his voice " Were trying to **DESTROY **it!!! And when it comes to " Destruction" Magnus is the master!!!" Axel walked over to the green beam and looked at it. He continued " You're a smart person Jesse...and obviously the **SMART **thing to do is go get Magnus!" Olivia looked to him and said " I-heh...I think Axel meant "Ellegard" there Jesse..."

" Get ready to roll Axel! We're gonna go find Magnus!" I exclaimed. " Let's do this!!!" Axel said with determination. " Olivia, you stay here with Lukas and get the place ready for when Petra comes back...okay?" I asked. " Ugh..fine...but I'm only doing this for Petra..." Olivia groaned. " I'll take it!" I said cheerfully. Me and Axel started walking off but then we heard thunder. " Uh...guys?" Lukas said nervously. We looked out of the giant hole in the roof and the Witherstorm was closer than we thought. " Please hurry..." Lukas said nervously.


	5. Chapter 4: Finding Magnus

**In the Nether...**

"WOOOOOOHOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Axel shouted as the minecarts blasted us through the Nether.

I looked back at him creeped out. " Aw come on Jesse!!! Your not even having a little fun?!?! I mean...I AM!!!!" Axel shouted at me. " Just don't lose track of why we're here...okay?If we don't get The Order back together...The Witherstorm is gonna eat everything!!!! That means we need to get to Magnus as soon as freaking possible!!!!!" I yelled back at him in a serious tone. " You know what? Your right!!!! We're gonna find Magnus...bring him back...and he'll totally know how to blow that thing sky high!!!!!!!!" Axel screamed...again. I just smiled back at him. " Uh...Dude!!!!!!" Axel yelled. I looked behind me and saw a ghast. We both screamed and it's fire charger hit our minecarts. We both fell to the ground and hid behind a bunch of Netherack.

I decided to use my sword instead of a fishing rod to attack it. Finally, I killed it and Axel caught the minecarts. I heard Axel talking about a bunch of stuff but then I realized he said something important. He said " Boom Town" and I could already tell this was where we will find Magnus. Axel said he wouldn't like going first so I did instead. I entered and I automatically fell to the ground. I looked around and saw destruction everywhere I turned. Axel fell right on top of me and it hurt **ALOT**.

I started to think, maybe I should've gone with Olivia. " Just be careful, okay? One wrong step..." I whispered to him. We creeped up against a wall and peeked over the side. I started walking but then I triggered a trap. That trap triggered even more traps and we both ran in different directions.

Suddenly, a guy ran at me with TNT but jumped over me and exploded. Then a guy on a house above me tried to smite me with a chicken egg. I ran off and met up with Axel again. I was looking around and saw a poster with Gabriel's amulet. " This glow...I think I know what it means!!! And look...it glows brighter when I move in certain directions!!!!" I said in relief. I started pointing the amulet in different directions and found the perfect spot. " Ding ding ding!!! Looks like that spire is where we'll find Magnus!!!"

A girl with blueish purplish hair came up to us and said " Hey there new people! You..uh...you said you know where Magnus is?" I replied " Just leave us alone...okay? It's none of your business..."

She got alittle closer and said " hmmmm...well I'm afraid your just making me wonder even more what the heck is up with that thing..." Suddenly from the distance " What going on!!!!" A guy yelled out looking at us. A bunch of other greifers entered the area.

They started surrounding us into the corner. I replied " Everyone just back off alright?!? We need this to find Magnus and-" " Hey!! We all wanna find Magnus!!! Friend-o..." some random greifer interrupted. The blueish purple haired girl started to grab the Amulet from me. After many twists and turns I finally got the amulet back!!

A bunch of Grefiers came running up to where I was. I ran off but I almost fell of a ledge! Axel was at the bottom and pleaded me to give him the amulet. " Axel, no offense...but I am not letting this amulet stay out of my sight!! Or my hand! Ever again!!!! Don't worry man, I got this!!!!" I replied. Axel said " Okay well hurry!!! I'll try and cover you!!!" Axel ran off and started distracting the grefiers.

When I got to the tower, a bunch of traps were set. " Oh for the love of- AHH!!!" I screamed as I ran for the enterance. Axel followed behind me and we walked up to the door. I knocked hoping that it would open, and it did. As soon as we walked in, there was a trap and I dropped the amulet.

There was a guy that appeared and started talking " You were completely surrounded by a hundred different death traps...one step closer...and KABOOM!!" Suddenly, TNT appeared right in front of me. I almost fell into the lava below us. I looked up, it was Magnus!!! " ITS MAGNUS!!! WE TOTALLY GOT CAUGHT BY MAGNUS!!!!!!" Axel screamed in excitement. I looked over to him and he continued " Er...I think we're going to die now..." Magnus picked up the amulet and looked at us " Did you really think you can sneak up on me? Hah!! You're two of the worst greifers I've ever met!" I tried to reason with him " King Magnus...we've come to your great castle...humbly and mean no offense-" He interrupted " Uhhuhuhhuh...sure! So your not a couple of greifers catching me unaware... because...hahah...let me tell ya...I mean...that guy...he's got 'greifer' written all over him!"

I tried to convince him " Yeah...well that's because...he's your biggest fan! Look at him!" Axel added " Well not like...'Biggest' fan..." Magnus started getting closer " Riiiight...so tell me something...'not greifers'...how'd ya find me? You working for someone?" I replied " Gabriel sent us on this mission!!!" Magnus looked shocked " Gabriel?! Hah!! Your seriously telling me...your buddy-buddy with Gabriel?? You know how often people try to tell me that one? This is all sounding pretty weird dudes..." Magnus flicked a lever and the TNT got shot to the sides and blew up. " Who are you really?! Why are you here?"

I ran as fast as I could but he got more TNT. " The world is being destroyed!!!!" I said. He replied " Hmm...you have me intrigued...Go on..." Some more TNT blew up and I walked a bit more. " There's a huge monster...eating up the entire world!!! And nothing can stop it...Magnus...you gotta come with us!!!! You might be the only chance we have!!!" Magnus flicked another lever and some more tnt was pulled out " Give me one reason why for even a second I should come with you?" I replied " Your supposed to be a hero, Magnus...and right now...The world needs a hero...you can come with us and stop this disaster..."

Magnus looked away " All this stuff you told me...you expect me to just take your word for it?" I started to yell " Magnus come on!!! We don't have time for this!!! We have to go!!!" Magnus looked at me stunned " Yowza!!! You really mean business here don'tch_a_?...Okay... okay...you sold me! I'm in!" Mr and Axel smiled at eachother but realized the last TNT was about to explode.


	6. Chapter 5: The Death Bowl

**Later**

Magnus told us he couldn't leave because the greifers wanted to get the crown. We decided to battle eachother in **The Death Bowl**. " Welcome!!!! Ladies and Gentlegreifers to **The Death Bowl**!!!! In one corner, we have Magnus!!! King of Boom Town!!!! Prepared to defend his title and crown!!!!!" The announcer yelled. "So, tiny...welcome to **The Death Bowl**! The greif-off to end all greif-offs! How do you wanna fake this?" Magnus said to me. " Just try to lay off on like...the crazy cannons or anything like that...keep it small...Manageable..." I replied. " Uh...something about Cannons...got it!!!" Magnus said in confusion. " **No **cannons!!!" I repeated. " You got it!!" Magnus said.

The announcer came towards me " And you...What name do you go by???" I replied " They call me...The Amulet Holder!!!!!!" The announcer took back command " You heard it folks!!!! Give a big Death Bowl welcome to...The Amulet Hoooooolder!!!!"

After the announcer explained the rules, I built a pink pig as my platform. I looked over to Magnus' side but Axel was on his side! " Axel!?!?! What are you doing over there on his side?!?" I shouted. "Yeah, thought you might bring that up...it's just that Reuben wanted to take your corner and I didn't wanna crowd him or anything...so...I thought I'd um...watch from over here." Axel shouted nervously.

I threw an egg at Magnus but missed terribly. " And...that's how you **Shouldn't **throw an egg..." I said feeling embarrassed.

Magnus said " Hah you greif with me...you greif with the best!!!" I threw another egg and hit him on the back! "So, Amulet holder...taking the amulet isn't enough...Your here to take my crown as well?!" Magnus said. "I do not discriminate in my accessory-taking. Your crown shall be mine!!!" I tried to sound aggressive. "That was a terrible line" I thought to myself. Suddenly, Magnus kicked the chicken off his platform. Thankfully the chicken just floated down with thier wings.

Magnus started going nuts, he built a giant skull with lava flowing from it. He started grazing me with TNT!!! My platform was starting to break!!! Reuben started distracting Magnus!!! I looked over and Axel handed me a bow and some arrows. " A bow and arrow in a cannon fight??!?! Axel, there are all sorts of cliched lines about this!!!!" I yelled. Then I realized, I could blow up his platform with his TNT and my bow and arrow!!! "Time to see how well you fly, Pig!!!" Magnus said as he shot Reuben into the air with a cannon. "Rueben!!!!!!" I shouted.

Axel caught Reuben, but there was one last thing I had to do. " Hey Magnus!!!!!" I yelled. " Yeah? Short-stuff?!?!" He shouted back. "Flying pig jokes are totally played out!!!!" I replied. He didn't care, he kept flicking the levers and shot more TNT. I shot the TNT with my arrow!!!! "Oh Crap!!!!" Magnus screamed as his entire platform was destroyed. I landed on the last piece of wool. " We have a winner!!! The Amulet Hoooooolder!!!!" The announcer...announced.

The announcer told me to say something to Boom Town so I did. " People of Boom Town!!! Bow before your new ruler!!!! You may grumble...you may groan...but I'm in charge now!!!" Suddenly, The Witherstorm appeared!!!! "Holy Crap!!!! Is that your Wither Storm?!?! How are we...what are we...that's...AHH" Magnus yelled in shock. People started getting sucked into the storm! " Oh no...Oh No!!" I yelled. "NO!!! No no no no no!!! STOP EATING MY KINGDOM!!!!!!!" Magnus screamed. I grabbed him and screamed " Magnus!!! Come on!!" Magnus looked back and shouted " YOU'LL REGRET MESSING EITH BOOM TOWN!!!!" I interrupted " GO!!!" We both ran off before the storm could eat us.

We finally got back to the temple but a creeper was headed straight for us! Thankfully, it was grazed with arrows! " Who goes there?! Jesse? Is that you?" Lukas said in confusion but it was kind of clear it was me judging by how close we were to eachother. " Just let us in, Lukas!!!" I said impatiently. " I'm so glad your back!!!" He said. " And we brought Magnus!!!" I added. " fantastic!!" Lukas said in relief. " Quick! Inside! Your never on a believe who showed up when you were gone!!!!" Lukas said excitedly, it was Gabriel.

" Gabriel!!!!!" I said in shock. " Hello everyone...it is...good to see you..." he said happily. " He showed up not too long before you guys!" Lukas explained.

After a while we all went to the map area. We all realized that Olivia went to get Ellegard herself. " What is **She **doing here?!" Magnus said in disgust. " Oh this isn't going to go well..." Gabriel sighed. I could tell Magnus wasn't on good terms with Ellegard. Magnus and Ellegard started to fight.

" it would take a mountain of TNT to kill that thing!!!" Magnus stated. " I hate to say it but...you have a point..." Ellegard said. " So...What are we gonna do? How are we gonna stop it?" I asked. " Now let's not panic first of all...that's a good first step..." Ellegard said.

After a while we brought up Soren, apparently he had a "Super TNT" that was a lot stronger then regular TNT. " The Formidi-bomb" Gabriel called it but Magnus called it the "F-bomb". We decided that we should find Soren! I worked the map again and Soren's light appeared! Suddenly, another light appeared...Ivor. We decided to go now, we can't risk anything.

**PHEWWWWWWW**

**I'm finally done with dis!!!**

**Oh...hai!!! It's obsessed!!! **

**So...yeah...next chapter is probably coming out today so...YEET!**


	7. Chapter 6: Old Enemy

**That Night...**

We were all walking but then Ellegard came up to me. " Jesse...right?" She said. " Oh...hello!" I said nervously. "We haven't had the chance to aquaint ourselves properly...according to Gabriel, you saved him from this Witherstorm. Sounds like your a pretty impressive individual."

She continued. I replied "I'm just doing my best to keep everyone safe..." Ellegard continued " I can always appreciate humility...I like you...Innn any case...I sorta wish you could've taken my side earlier but...water under the bridge...and all that...slight tangent...what's the..ah...deal...with your friend Olivia? I appreciate her enthusiasm...but she can be alittle...much sometimes..."

I replied " I don't know if you caught this...but she's like...your biggest fan...you probably just make her nervous."

" That's an excellent point...hadn't thought about that...seems like you respect her a lot...why didn't you listen to her plan to come and recruit me?" Ellegard asked. " I dunno...I just wanted to go with Axel instead I guess?" I said. Ellegard replied "Hmm...that's fair I suppose...I'll try my best not let it hurt my feelings...joke...that was a joke..."

A bunch of monsters came out of nowhere. We all started fighting them and ran off. We finally got there and came in. I noticed Gabriel started coughing and acted weird because of it. We all started jumping across the platforms but I accidentally fell. Reuben fell with me and endermen were everywhere. It wasn't long before Lukas fell down too. " I heard your voice and thought I'd come down to help!" Lukas lied.

" Endermen..." he continued. I replied " There's so many...I didn't think they'd ever come in groups that big..." I started to feel weird I looked over to Lukas and said " That was pretty reckless Lukas!! You could've gotten hurt!" Lukas looked so done with me, but I didn't care for some reason. I heard Reuben's pinks and ran over towards him. Endermen were behind me and I fell to the floor! Lukas ran away...Karma...huh. I got up and started to back up. I fell into water and thankfully, endermen can't go in it. Lukas and Reuben jumped in the water too.

When we got to the group, it turned out Magnus and Ellegard went separate ways. We decided to split up. I went with Gabriel and Reuben because Gabriel wanted to tell me something. " I am aware that letting them head off alonewas risky, but I need to talk to you about a private matter..." Gabriel said. I replied " pfft...I'll be fine..." I said cheerfully.

"Thankyou for being so understanding...Kim so glad to see my old friends together again...I don't wanna ruin it with this...you may have succeeded in getting me away from the Wither storm...but I fear it was already too late..." Gabriel showed me that his arm was infected somehow. "What is that?! What's wrong with your arm?!" I said in shock. " Tell me..do you know what 'Wither' is?' He asked me. " The Wither? Of course..we've been-" I was interrupted by him " No...just Wither...or Wither Sickness to be more descriptive...it is something I've contracted before in my travels...but it always wears off. It seems that Ivor's monster exudes a Wither Sickness That is decidedly more...fatal..."

We had to tell the others so I said " Well were going back and telling the others. We can get help-" I was interrupted again " No...Jesse...you can't tell anyone about this..." Suddenly, a creeper came out of nowhere and exploded a hole in the ground and I fell down. Thankfully the Amulet was glowing, I wouldn't be able to see. It was glowing blue...

There was a library?! I looked in a room and saw someone...so I spoke " Uh...hello there..." He turned around, It was Ivor!!!! " You! Trying to interfere with my plans again, I see..." he yelled. " What are you doing down here?!" I yelled back. " Being rudely interrupted by **YOU, **clearly..." Ivor spoke. Me and Ivor fought alittle but Gabriel got his sword and pointed it at Ivor. " Gabriel!!! Your alive!!!" Ivor said surprisingly.

We all started fighting Ivor but Ivor used a swiftness potion! Then he used an invisiblility potion and threw a potion at me! Then Ivor threw a potion at Gabriel but I threw it back at him! Suddenly, Lukas, Axel, and Olivia showed up! Ivor threw a splash potion of slowness on us and he left the room easily. We tried to keep up...but it was too late...


	8. Chapter 7: Jerk

"Wwwwwhhhhaaaaattttccchhhhh...iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittttttttttttt—GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Lukas yelled. I looked behind me and Axel was about to fall right on top of me. " Someone day something..." I said in confusion. " Hamburger?" Lukas was puzzled. " Donkey?" Olivia said. " Pants..." Gabriel added. " F..floor..." Axel groaned as his head was aching in pain. Reuben did a cute little oink. I looked at the door and said " We need to find Soren..." Everyone started getting closer. " Yeah..." Lukas spoke in agreement.

Everyone started talking but I went to Gabriel. "Are you okay?" I asked Gabriel. " Of course...Why would you feel the need to ask?" Gabriel said. " Just checking in..." I spoke worryingly. " I am-'Coughs'my goodness...'coughs' give it a second..." Gabriel started to cough a lot. Lukas looked at us but Gabriel and I didn't notice. " Do not be frightened or alarmed..." Gabriel said as he showed me his Wither Sickness. " We have to tell the others" I said. " Your friends?!? NO!!! That's a bad idea!!!!!!" He started to shout.

"You have to..." i said. " It's just gonna cause panic, and we cannot afford that right now...When the time comes...I'll share it with those who wish to know...until then, I hope you can be discreet." Gabriel said in a serious tone. Axel started calling for Magnus and he was about to call for Ellegard too. I walked over to them as he called for them. "

Look they aren't coming back...we have no idea where they are..." Lukas said disapprovingly. " No need for desperation." I said to him. I continued " As long as we have...THIS!!!!!" I pulled out The Amulet. "Flint and steel? I don't get it..." Olivia said confusingly. " It's not-" I realized that I pulled out flint and steel. Then I continued again " That's not what I meant to pull out...hold on...urgh...This!!!!"

I pulled out the actual Amulet. "Thier colors are fading...they're moving away from us!!!" Gabriel said sadly. "Here let me see it..." Lukas said to me. He touch the Amulet and for some reason...I got mad. I pulled it back, but he pulled it towards him.

We started to fight ourselves, we kept pulling on our own side. "I have a free arm yknow...and on the end of it is a fist!" I said angrily. " I just want to see it!!!" Lukas grit his teeth. "You can see it **WITHOUT **touching!" I said with a serious look. " Not if you can't get it to work!!!!" Lukas fought back. " It's working **FINE**." I stated. Suddenly, the Amulet started to glow!!! Lukas let go when I glowed. At this moment I knew it was Soren. "This is the spot...it has to be..." I spoke full of hope.

" Maybe..." Axel said. "This is definitely it! Get ready to dig people!!!" I said approvingly. " Who knows how far down that goes..." Lukas glared at me, clearly annoyed. " Anyone else have a better plan?" I asked. " Jesse's talking about you Lukas..." Olivia added. " Woah...I just-" Lukas stuttered But got interrupted by Axel " PAII-COW!!!!" Axel said as he punched a stone block.

After we dug through, we jumped down. It turned out that we were in a grinder! A bunch of creepers came in and blew up apart of the tube we were in! Some water came up and knocked the amulet out of my hand! After a bunch of fighting and monsters I was put with a choice! Either The Amulet, or Reuben and Axel. I went for the Amulet and Lukas went for the others.

I got the amulet and went to help the others but a creeper blew up a hole underneath us. We fell down but I kicked a creeper forward and it blew up the grinder. We fell into the water and got sucked into the pipes. We all fell into some sort of loot room.

Gabriel started talking about how it was the right decision for me to choose the amulet. I looked over and saw Lukas comforting Reuben, and Axel started liking Lukas!

" Don't touch my pig!" I yelled at Lukas. " Well maybe he's his own pig, Jesse...ever thought about that?!" Lukas barked back. The amulet started to glow, I said " Soren must be close!" Suddenly, The amulet stopped glowing!! "Huh?! Where'd he go?" I said in confusion. " Sounds like the grinders backed up!" Olivia said. " With loot?" Axel thought.

A bunch of mobs fell in and we all fought them all and ran into the end portal. We entered the portal and the others followed behind me. " Oh great! Just keeps getting better..." Lukas added. " Where's Axel? He was right behind me!!" Olivia said. Axel fell right on top of Lukas. " I swear, I'm not trying to do that!!!!" Axel said. " Get off!!!!!" Lukas yelled as he pushed Axel aside.

" Oh, jeez..." Lukas started...crying? " Stop crying!!!!" I yelled. "Wha?! I'm not crying!! Just...look!!!" Lukas yelled. I looked behind me and saw a bunch of endermen, automatically looked back. We all ran off looking down. " So what would you call that? A herd of endermen?" Lukas asked. " A crap ton of endermen!" I replied.

After a bit of planning, I pulled out the amulet but it didn't work because we were in the end. " Great!! Who man!!! Soo...we're trapped...and now...we're lost..." Lukas complained. " Are you saying we should've stayed?!" I yelled. " No , I'm saying we should've known where we were headed before we left!" Lukas said in disgust. " We do know where we were going!!! Toward Soren!!!!" I said as I shifted my eyes towards him.

" That's enough!!!!" Gabriel said in annoyance. Lukas sighed " Face it Jesse, we might never find this guy!!" Lukas looked down " There he is!!" Axel said with a smile. " Did that just happen...I can't believe that just happened!!!" Lukas complained. " That has to be Soren!!! Who else would build a staircase in the end!?" I said excitedly. " indeed." Gabriel agreed.

He insisted on going first but I knew he was sick. " No, it's alright...I'll go first..." I said in confidence. " Actually...Y'know what...I'll go first..." Lukas walked forward. " Everyone follow me!!!" I said as I went in front of Lukas. "But I-" Lukas stuttered as eveeyone pushed Lukas aside. We all ran past the endermen and headed for the stairs. We were all tired from climbing all those stairs. We finally made it up the stairs but there was a ladder. I went up the ladder and there was a completely new world. Everyone else came up and Axel fell on top of Lukas **AGAIN**.

" That's my body, Axel...my broken...battered body..." Lukas said in pain. " I felt the material of a tree and it felt soft, it was wool! " You're telling me, that we've been resting all our hopes on this guy...and the whole time...he's been building some... totally artificial happy land?!?! Lukas yelled. " Isn't it pretty impressive that he built an exact replica out of the stuff!?" I asked. " Impressively bananapants!!! We came here for nothing!!!!" He yelled as he threw some wool on the floor.

" What's the matter with you?! Why are you acting like this?!" I asked hoping for an answer. " Just look around, Jesse!!!!! If the greatest builder of all time has spent years working on this...what are the chances he's even gonna have that bomb, huh?!" Lukas started to scream. Lukas calmed down a bit and mumbled " I've had enough crazy for one day..." he walked off.

" Is he going to be ok?" Gabriel asked. " Don't worry about him...he's just bieng a jerk!" I told Gabriel. We all split up and I tried to look for an answer on how to get out. I flicked two levers and headed towards Lukas. " What do you want?!" Lukas asked. " What's the problem Lukas?!" I said. " Look..I know I've been prickly...okay? But...Jesse...I think something's wrong...with Gabriel...you have to have noticed!" "It's nothing...I'm sure of it!" I replied hoping Lukas would let it go.

"No Jesse...it's something!!! Something big!!! It's...it's not fooling anybody!!! Atleast not me..." Lukas said. " Gabriel can take care of himself...you just worry about you!" I said in a serious tone. " You're hiding something!!!!And by not telling me the truth...you're putting us all in danger!!!!!Why didn't you go back to looking for Soren...I know your sick of talking to me..." Lukas said angrily.

" I...uh kinda need to get to that lever your blocking..." I said. " Fine..." he sighed and he moved aside. " That wasn't too hard, was it?" I said as I flicked the lever. " Walking one door to the left? Nope...I think I got that covered..." Lukas shifted his eyes at me.

I walked over to a button on the wall and pushed it. A secret passageway was revealed, it was probably where Soren exited the room. Olivia and I entered a room playing weird music and him talking during it. We started looking around and I noticed an endermen constume on an armor stand, I also noticed a taller suit missing. I put on the disguise just in case and we found a blueprint of a simple crafting recipe. I gathered a bunch of clay blocks from the inside and went outside with the endermen.

I noticed an endermen with a clay block. I decided to steal the block and when I did, all the endermen got really mad. I build the recipe on a building grid outside but the endermen started getting closer. " I am...sorry about this but...it has to look real..." a voice said in my ear but when I heard the voice, all I saw was black and all I felt was pain.


	9. Chapter 8: The End for The Witherstorm

**Later...?**

I woke up but I was still light headed. My vision was blurry and all I could hear was a sharp ringing in my ear and heavy breathing. I closed my eyes for a little and heard somebody talking but I couldn't make out who it was. I opened my eyes and saw pink fill my vision. I started to make out who it was. I got up and looked over to my right. There was a man with ginger hair and a beard. " You must be Soren..." I said. " I am. But must I be?" He replied.

" You have to help me!" I pleaded. " I just did!" He said happily. " You got me...hard...in the face..." I replied. " You upset the endermen...I got them to safety..." he said. " By the way, as far as introductions are concerned...this i not going very well..." Soren said as walked towards the window.

" Were in danger... I said urgently. " Oh, what else is new? Whatever your issue is what're your problem...it occurred before, and has been solved before...Even so what do you need me for?" Soren said as he looked back to me. " I need you to be a hero..." I said. " I see...and what do you think " A hero" would do in this situation?" He asked. " A hero...would give me his Formidi-bomb..." I replied.

We started to talk about how we didn't need him but rather his stuff. I explained the situation to him and showed him the amulet. He asked if the order asked about him and what they said. He then asked if I was his friend. " Sure..." I said awkwardly but it brightened his day. Then he started singing...

"GARY MAY SEEM SCARY...BUT HES A SWELL GUY!!! SALLY DILLY DALLIES BUT GIVE HER CREDIT SHE TRIES!!!! THEY MIGHT LOOK THE SAME AT TO THE UNTRAINED EYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...

BUT THATS A LIE!!! SO I SAY-"

Lukas barged in as he was getting to the chorus or so it seemed. We all started at eachother. After a bit of introduction endermen started to come into the lair. We all looked down and ran off.

After a bit of fountain breaking and sneaking around we got out into the "happy land". They followed me and I led the group to the ladder. We got surrounded by the endermen and we all jumped into the water!

Soren said he built a fire system so water would fill up the whole place. I got up the tower and pressed the button. I fell off but landed In the water. We all started swimming and when we got near the trap door, Gabriel was falling behind!!!! I grabbed him and swam straight back for the trap door.

We finally got out of the end and back into the over world. There were a bunch of monsters when we came in, so we hid behind the wall. Soren confessed that he didn't even make the Formidi-bomb yet!!!! All of us were shocked. Suddenly, a bunch of iron golems were spawned and took out all the monsters. "That did turn out pretty cool..."

Afterward, we looked around for any materials to bring along the way. Apparently, the formidi-bomb would explode a few seconds after its crafted, so we couldn't make the bomb yet. Endermen started to appear because the end was flooded with water. We hopped into the minecarts and rode away.

Ellegard and Magnus were fighting against the mobs and we ran towards them. We all made a plan and I said I would launch the formidi-bomb. " Jesse...take my armor...I will help!!!" Ellegard insisted. " Nah...take mine!! It has taken me out of alotta jams!!!" Magnus insisted. I chose Ellegard since I never really took her side.

" Jesse...you deserve this...whatever your doing means- WERE ALL GOING TO DIE!!!!!" Ellegard started screamed as the storm got closer. Everyone started distracting the storm as I built the bomb. I placed all the pieces on the crafting table but I got sucked up from the tractor beam! I grabbed all the pieces. Suddenly, a tentacle knocked both Magnus and Ellegard of thier building and into the forest.

I flew to the table and crafted as fast as I could. " EAT THIS!!!!!" I was fish hooked from my clothes by the team and I pushed the F-bomb toward the storm! Everything went white...

I heard ringing...I was on the ground. I could barley stand up and everything hurt. I got up and everyone surrounded me. " Is that it? Is it over?!" Axel questioned. " I can't believe...it's actually dead!!!!" Olivia said with excitement. " You did it Jesse!!! You actually did it!!!" Lukas said happily. " Ha ya!!! Handled like a champ!!!!" Magnus added. " I couldn't have done this without you guys! Any of it!" I said to them. " Oh believe me...we're well aware!! Thanks for saying it though..." Olivia stated.

Reuben ran up to me and smiled. " Aw...thanks buddy..." I said patting him on his head. " Hey...not to put a damper on the party...but...anyone seen Soren or Ellegard?!" Olivia asked. I looked around and then I found them. Soren and Ellegard were on the floor. She was laying down while Soren was lifting her up. I feared this was the end for her.

We all ran over to them. " You fought valiantly my friend..." Soren said as he comforted Ellegard. " You...and...I...both...know-my fight...is...over..." Ellegard spoke in a weak and soft voice. " Stuff and nonsense!!! Stuff and nonsense!!!!!Save your strength Ellegard...we'll take care of this...we'll take care of you..." Soren said. " Jesse?" Ellegard said as she looked my way. "Ellegard..." I said.

" My armor...really suits you...Jesse...I want you to keep it...okay?" Ellegard spoke sadly. " Thankyou Ellegard...for everything..." I replied. " I'm just glad..I got the chance to go on...one...more adventure...sorry...that I have to take off...alittle early..." said spoke with a smile. Then she continued " Well Soren...at least I finally got to be a real hero...right?" She said as she looked up at him.

Suddenly, a bunch of people came out of the Witherstorm. All the people that got sucked in were alive, and everyone was amazed. " Jesse...those people...you have to help them!!! All of them!!! Make sure they get out!!" Ellegard said. " Of course I'll save them...every...one of them...we're the good guys right? Thats what we do..." I replied. I held her hand as her eyes closed and her grip on my hand faded. Ellegard was no more, and she would be remembered.

Magnus was the most shocked out of everyone. " Cmon, Reuben...we've got a job to do..." I said as I got up. I went to help all the people that were trapped but I got to a dead end. " No!!! The command block?!?! That's impossible!!!!" I said. The command block looked perfectly fine. It started sucking me into the Witherstorm's remains. I felt a grasp on my wrist, I was caught by someone!!! I turned over to see who it was, it was Petra!!!!

She dragged me out of the storms grasp on me and we fell to the ground. " But- I thought you were dead!!!! I saw you-" I said but I was interrupted by her. " W...What...happened here?" Petra said in confusion. " I'll explain everything!!! Just not right now!!!" I said in panic. The Witherstorm came back to life but instead of just one...there were three!!!!

" Cmon!!! We've gotta get outta here!!!!" I yelled as Reuben and I started to run. I looked back and noticed Petra wasn't running. " Petra!!! Let's go!!!" I yelled to her.

She turned around and replied " Who's...'Petra'?"


	10. Chapter 9: Falling Apart

I couldn't believe it...Petra, she doesn't even know who she is!!! Everyone was running away so we decided to run away too. After we all regrouped we split up again. We noticed Soren was paying attention to endermen. " Soren, WHO CARES?!?!" I screamed. " 'Who cares?!?'I devoted my entire life to these creatures!!!" Soren replied. " So your ready to die for for them?!?" I said in anger. " Well...no..." he said. There were horses running around and me and Lukas decided to take either Petra or Gabriel.

I chose Petra and we set off. When we were riding, there was a bridge the Witherstorm destroyed. We noticed that the endermen started attacking the Witherstorm by pulling blocks out of it. We quickly made a replacement bridge and kept on riding our horses.

We arrived in a snowy mountain biome hiding in a cave. Everyone started settling in a bit. " We made it!!!!!! We actually freaking made it!!!!" I yelled in relief. I smiled and looked at everyone but Gabriel called me over. Gabriel gave me a worried look and said "Jesse, I'm worried about your friend Petra. If she was inside the Witherstorm...she might have Wither Sickness like me!!!"

" I dunno...you've never acted...the way she's been acting..." I replied to him. I walked over to Petra while Axel, Olivia, Reuben, and Lukas were looking at her. " Hey...how are you feeling?" I asked her. " I don't...really feel...like myself?" She was completely confused. " I still can't even believe your alive!!!!!" Olivia said in excitement. Oliviaput her arm around Petra but She was still a little shaken. " Do you...not recognize us?" Axel asked.

" The Witherstorm did something to her..." I replied. " So...she doesn't remember anything?" Olivia asked. We started talking for a bit when Petra called on me. "You...'Jesse'...your the one who rescued me. Tell me...please! What is going on?" She said in worry. At some point we brought up Ellegard. " Aw..Ellie...still can't believe the old girls gone..." Magnus said in a sad tone.

" How!!! How could this have happened?!" Soren asked. " She knew the risks...and she still let me take her armor..." I said in guilt. " She was really somethin else...even if she made me feel like the dumbest guy in the world sometimes..." Magnus said. "Indeed." Gabriel added. "ARGH!!! Being emotional is getting us nowhere!!! What I want to know is, what happened out there today? Why is that thing still alive?!" Soren yelled.

This guy literally sounded like coach on some sort of sport team like football, or basketball. " The Formidi-bomb wasn't strong enough!!! I mean it ripped the Witherstorm apart but it didn't make a dent in the command block!" I barked back. Soren started to ramble. Geez this guy can't take a break!!!! I continued "Look, our plan didn't work...so we obviously need a new one!!! The question is: What. Do. We. Do?" Soren replied. "Why are you asking me?!? Am I expected to know every last thing in the universe?!? Soren sighed and he said he need to think as he stormed out into the cold.

Petra recognized the ocelot jacket Lukas was wearing. She said other people were wearing it. We couldn't let anyone else leave, not like this. I decided to talk to the others a bit until Lukas was almost out of the door.

" Lukas what are you doing?" I asked him. " I told you, I'm going after my friends!" He replied. I said " And what if Petra was wrong?! In case you haven't noticed...she isn't exactly firing on all cylinders at the moment." What are cylinders exactly...oh welll. " I got to try, Jesse! Otherwise..I just...couldn't live with myself..." He said. "Lukas..." I started talking but he interrupted.

" Jesse...let's be honest...you never really treated me like I belonged with you guys...you once even told me to stay away from Reuben!!!! So it's time I find my real friends..." Lukas confessed. " Your bieng...stupid!!!! You can get killed out there!!!!" I said in anger. " And wanting to help my friends makes me stupid? I don't need this!!! I'm going after the people who get what friendship actually means!!!" Lukas yelled. He turned and got on his horse. I followed him and he looked back at me.

What did I just do?! Why was I so mean?!? I guess I can be mean but...I couldn't have been **that **mean.

I should've been nicer, why did I even do that?! Why am I mean to him?!

I talked to Petra, Axel, and Olivia but there was a question I hoped Petra wouldn't ask. She asked how she got trapped in it. "I—I couldn't save you...and everything was happening so fast...and that thing was powerful!!!" I said in panic. Reuben ran off because Petra scared him away.

I came up behind him and sat down next to him.


	11. Chapter 10: He’s back

**HELLOOOOOOOOO**

**So sorry I was on hiatus without telling anyone :3**

**Vacation stuff and all that :P**

**I'm back tho so hoorayyyyyy**

"Don't run off like that...okay?" I whispered to him. He oinked back at me with a sad look on his face.

" I don't wanna lose you...you understand?" I said as I looked to him. "Yeah I know you've run off before...but things are different now. We've lost too many people already." It was true that we lost people. All those people, Ellegard, in a way we lost Petra, and...Lukas.

" Our group is cracking...Reuben. You're right...we are just like the Order. I started to tear up as Reuben and I looked at the storm from afar.

I heard some noises in the background so I decided to follow it. I climbed up a ladder and found Ivor and Soren fighting with eachother. " What are you doing here Ivor?! Come to lock **me **in another room?!" I yelled. " He's been following us!!!!!" Soren shouted. " It's not like that!!! You need to hear me out!!!!!" Ivor pleaded.

" What you don't understand is, you are all in very great danger!!!!" Ivor continued. " Uh...well...OBVIOUSLY!!!!!!!" Soren fumbled with his words. " No...I mean specifically this group!!" Ivor added. " The Witherstorm hasn't been acting randomly...it's following Gabriel!!! You see I...may have programmed it to...follow his **Amulet**.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!?!" Is what I was thinking at the time but me and Soren just looked at eachother. " Did you also know that I was the one Gabriel GAVE IT TO!!?!?!?" I yelled. " Ivor...you fool!!!! You created a monster that's following Jesse! And it's only getting stronger!!!!" Soren shouted again.

We fought for a bit but we came to the realization about the endermen attacking the storm. Ivor started acting in disbelief and before he could actually rant Soren interrupted " HUSH IVOR FOR ONCE!!!!" We made a plan on how destroy the Witherstorm. We told everyone and decided Magnus and Gabriel would stay in the cave, Magnus would distract the storm while everyone else goes to Ivor's lab.

We traveled through a bunch of biomes such as forest, Mesa, ice spikes, jungle, and then the swamp biome. We needed to eat so we settled down for a bit. I found some potatoes but we needed a meal. I looked over and saw a small shack of some sort. I snuck up to it to get a better look.

" A witches hut!" Ivor said in awe. " AHH!!" I yelled " We should steer clear of it...nothing good ever happens when witches are involved!" Ivor whispered. I looked to a window and saw a cake. " Look!!! A cake!!! That's enough to feed everyone!!!" I said in excitement.

" It isn't worth it Jesse...witches. Hate. Trespassers. Besides, there are plenty of potatoes around." Ivor said. I looked to a few trees and saw something. "Is that a witch?!" I started to panic. " Jesse, we shouldn't be here!" Ivor said angrily. " Ivor...I can't pass this up...I need you to watch my back, okay?" I whispered as I tip toed to the hut. " I'm telling you, this is a bad idea!" Ivor said as he came closer.

I got a potion of leaping and then I took the cake. I turned around and saw a witch holding a potion. She threw it at me but I dodged it and leap onto her. We both fell out of the hut and I ran to Ivor. " Ivor?!" I shouted, but he wasn't there. I ran back to the others and they were being attacked too. I ran and knocked down the witch. We all ran away to the far lands.

When we got to the far lands, we stared at it just to soak it all in. It looked like a bunch of caves and ravines buried in mountains. We are the cake along the way there. " I'd feel better about this is Axel, and Lukas was here..." Olivia added. Then I felt a punch of guilt. It was like something punched me- no. It felt like someone impaled me with a trident or shot through me with a bow. It felt like someone cut through me with a sword. That guilt, made me feel a heck ton of pain.

" Come on..." I said as we walked in.


	12. Chapter 11: The Far Lands

"Is this...a maze?" Olivia asked as we looked at the giant wall in front of us. "It would appear so...a massive one by the looks of it." Soren said as we got closer. " If Ivor used the command block to build all of this, it could hold unspeakable peril." Petra came in and said " Why do I have a bad feeling about this..." Wel I mean it is a giant maze but Olivia just interrupted" Because some part of you still knows Ivor!"

" Unfortunately it seems to be the only way forward." Soren said in frustration. I decided we should look around before going in the maze. When I was looking I found some vines. Suddenly a bunch of zombies came through the maze. I climbed up the vines but ended up on the opposite side my friends were on. I told them to keep going until the paths connect.

When I was on top of the maze I encountered a witch and used my bow and arrow on her but my sword broke along the way. Afterward, I found a weird red stone contraption. I heard Olivia's voice and then she came out of the maze. She knew the contraption was some sort of red stone barge.

After I gave a cheerful ancouragement speech to Olivia I helped her with the barge. When it was ready, our friends came from the maze bieng chased by a bunch of zombies! We lot the barge and everyone hopped on.

When we got to Ivor's lab I looked around and talked to some people. " Olivia...any luck?" I asked her. " Not really...Ivor has too many books...and there's too few of us looking." She replied. " How did we end up a split up like this? I feel like we're spreading ourselves too thin." Olivia continued.

" Lukas left because he had to. He said he owed it to his friends..." Even if he stayed, I don't think my eyes could take his freakishly beautiful and shiny hair.

"I'd get that...I'd do the same for you guys...for the right price of course." Olivia replied. " Of course...what's the point in friendship if it doesn't pay." I agreed. We high-fived and Olivia continued " See!! This is why we get along so well!!"

We needed a lever so I decided to make one. Sadly, only me and Soren got through before the others could. Inside, there were all the treasures the Order collected. Soren told me the stories behind all the treasures and figured out the puzzle. It was all The Order of The Order!

The next room was a replica of the end. I listened to Soren's tale of the Ender dragon and figured out the next puzzle. When we entered we found the enchanting book.i looked up from the book and saw the ender crystals that were destroyed during The Orders battle with The Ender Dragon.

"ARENT THOSE THE END CRYSTALS?!"


	13. Chapter 12: Upgrade

"Are those the Ender crystals?!? Like...the real ones?!" I shouted. "No...it can't be..." Soren exclaimed. " But those things were destroyed in your heroic battle with the Enderdragon...right, Soren?! I said nervously. " He kept them...the fool actually kept them..." Soren said as he got closer to the crystals. " Soren, what is all this!!! What in the world is going on here?!?" I asked. " Jesse this isn't...this isn't what it looks like...our story...t...the story...it's mostly true...I swear it!, I swear it!!"

" So what **really **happened, Soren?! If you didnt destroy the end crystals-" I said but Soren interrupted " I..I can't we swore to never speak of it..." I continued " I think it's time to start talking..." Soren replied " I'm afraid I haven't been honest with you Jesse..."

Soren told me how they used the command block to "blink The Ender dragon out of existence." They became heroes for no real reason. " So you finally admit it!!" Ivor said behind us. The others were there as well. " How long have you guys been standing there?" I said. " Long enough that they heard the whole thing!" Ivor said as he walked up to Soren.

"You lied to the whole world?!" Petra asked.

" You didn't think you can keep it secret forever, did you Soren?!" Ivor argued.

"You knew about all this. Didn't you Ivor?!" I yelled at Ivor. "Of course I knew about it!!! I was in the order from the very beginning!" Ivor barked back.

After a bunch of arguing we decided to use the enchanting book. I checked in a chest and it had 3 diamonds, I crafted my own Diamond Sword. Then I enchanted it and it became even better!

I looked at all the different types of armor and chose The Dragons Bane. I felt sorry I didn't choose Ellie's armor but I needed to be completely ready for the battle. I put The DragonsBane on and I knew I was ready! I took some extra armor for the others and we set off back.

When we got there, Axel told us most of the endermen weren't mad at the storm. "We shouldn't be here!!! None of this is going according to plan!!!" Soren backed away with his hands shaking. We all looked back at him. "Soren...What are you doing?!" Ivor exclaimed.

"I Uh...you know...I really enjoyed meeting you all...but..." Soren stopped himself and ran off into the distance. "SOREN!!!!" Olivia yelled. " SOREN, YOU COWARD!!!!I CANT BELIEVE YOU!!!" I screamed. We continued fighting against the storm.

We found an opening in the storm and planned a way to get up there. Axel started to worry " There aren't enough of us!!!! Maybe if Lukas was her-" I interrupted. "But. He's. Not. Come on!!!!" We built a minecart launcher. I hoped in but when we launched Reuben jumped in and we both flew into the Wither Storm.


	14. Chapter 13: Ending the Witherstorm

**Inside the storm...**

Reuben and I fell into the Wither Storm. " Reuben...you shouldn't have surprised me like that!!" I whispered. I looked around and saw decayed bodies. " On the other hand...I'm kinda glad not to be alone right here..." I said as I got up.

I was walking, looking at my surroundings but Rueben ran off. I chased him as he ran but the whole Witherstorm went sideways. Reuben saw a decayed body of the old butcher that was going to kill I'm at Endercon! He ran off again and I yelled " Reuben!!! Wait up!!!"

I chased him, but then The Storm went sideways again. When I fell, I saw the commandblock!!! I ran but I soon fell and saw Reuben come up to my face.

" There it is...we meet again...command block..." I said as I walked toward it. " Now...its time to destroy you!!!!!" I held out my sword and sliced it.

Suddenly, the tentacles guarding the block, cane alive and started attacking me!!!

"Reuben...I think we made it angry..." I said as another tentacle came from the side. I ran away as fast as I could until I was stopped by another tentacle! Reuben started to fight and so did I!

I got close to the block and I sliced it again! The storm flipped completely and the commandblock was on the ceiling!!!! I decided to climb up and grab one of the tentacles to swing to the block so I could destroy it! Then, a head from the Witherstorm spawned in itself! I fell off the head and got back on my feet. "Where did that come from?!?!?" I yelled as I looked at the second head across the room. It was all purple and black everywhere.

Then I realized, I could use the tractor beam from the head to get up to the tentacle. When I was being sucked up, I stabbed the eye and rode on the head.

I looked down at the floor but then to a (What it looked like) bottomless pit. " Why'd I had to look down..." I sighed. I jumped to the tentacle nearest to me but another tentacle grabbed me and made me drop my sword.

"No no no no no!!!!" I yelled. Reuben ran to the sword and looked at me. "Reuben!!! I need your help!!!!..." I yelled to him. "...Remember how we used to play fetch?!?" Reuben grabbed the sword with his mouth and climbed up to me. Reuben jumped down and I grabbed him.

I got the sword but Reuben was bieng pulled by the head that was blinded because of me! Reuben flew out of both of our hands and he fell down the pit.

"REUBEN!!!!!!!!!!!NO!!!!!!" I screamed. " I swung myself toward the command block and destroyed it!

The tentacle released me and I fell into the pit. I screamed because I thought I'd die...

I screamed but thankfully, I landed in water. All the endermen went away and then I heard Olivia and Axel. I didn't care what they said and I didn't even hear it. I swam up to them and said "Reuben...WHERES REUBEN?!?" Olivia replied " We thought he was with you!"

Petra ran up to us and yelled " I remember!!! I remember!!!!" Axel was confused " You remember what?" He asked. She replied " I remember...everything!!!" Olivia walked up to her and said " Oh Petra...I'm so happy for you!!!"

I heard some sort of yelling...no...I heard pig sounds!!! It was Reuben!!! I looked around and saw him on the floor, it looked like he was hurt!!!! I ran over to him as fast as I could with a few tears in my eyes.

I could already tell he was gonna die because of the fall. He probably landed on the ground instead of the water! " Reuben?..." tears formed in my eyes and fear struck my face. "You're a hero...you know that?" I tried to smile for him...but I couldn't. Tears flowed from my face one by one but I didn't care if they bothered me or if they inched. " You just...helped save the world!!! Cmon Reub...say something..." I cried even more.

He tried to stand up but...he couldn't... "It's okay boy..."My voice changed into a whisper and my eyes started getting red. " I'm here..." I closed my eyes but opened them to look at him. " I'm Here!!!!" More tears flowed from my eyes.

Then...he died...

He closed his eyes and died...

My eyes bursted tears, I covered my face and wiped the tears away. I grabbed his remains and looked at it. " Jesse...I am so sorry...he was a great pig..." Petra came from behind me. I looked down in sorrow. Everyone came behind me and looked at him and supported me. " I love you Reuben...I'll never forget you..." I whispered to myself.

**ONE WEEK LATER...**

There was a memorial for Reuben in the middle of town. I looked behind me and saw the towns folk cheering for us. Seeing everyone cheer helped me encourage myself. I looked to my right, I saw Lukas. I felt sorry for him, I really did. I didn't know what came over me that day... He looked annoyed and mad. I just stared at him and felt awful. I started back at the cheering people then back at Reuben's memorial.

" People used to look at me like that once, Jesse...perhaps they deserve to know the truth about the Order..." Gabriel whispered and I agreed.

He gave his speech and everyone was surprised. They went off stage but then it was time for me to give a speech.

" Thankyou! Thankyou everyone...I know you think I'm up here because I saved the world or something...but the truth is...I didn't do it alone!! Heh...far from it..." I said. "You see...I had my friends...with me...There was Olivia...Axel...Petra..." I looked over to Lukas and said "even Lukas..." he just walked away In anger and I felt a punch of guilt in my stomach.

"They never gave up...on the world...or on me...heh...weellll maybe once or twice..." I said awkwardly. " If they only knew..." Olivia whispers jokingly. " It's crazy to think my friends and I started out in a treehouse...and now we've been to some of the weirdest places in the world!!!" I continued. " I mean...come on!! We went to the Far Lands!!!!" People started to cheer and clap.

I started to describe it but there was too much to talk about!!! "But when all was said and done...you know what really mattered? Finishing what we set out to do!!! Cause there was no way we were gonna let a world like this get torn apart!!! WE DID IT!!!!" I yelled as everyone clapped and cheered.

Magnus gave me a nether star that dropped from the storm. I put it on the podium and it lit off like...7 beacons!!! " Ladies and gentlemen!!! I'm proud to present...THE NEW ORDER OF THE STONE!!!!!" Gabriel yelled. I held up the amulet to show it off the the people and came down to my friends.

**HIIIIII!!!!! So Minecraft Storymode: The Adventure begins is now FINISHED!!!!! But do not worry!!!!! Cause it is actually continuing in a new Fanfiction called Minecraft Storymode: The Adventure Continues!!!! So I'm making in like...Right now so...yeah :D**


End file.
